


Beyond Your Darkness

by Fierysky



Series: Set in Season 5 [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D's time in space is firmly behind them and Daisy wants to forget the bad things that happened.Robbie's back and he wants more from Daisy, bad things and all.





	Beyond Your Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Season 5 is bittersweet for me without Robbie.
> 
> Title taken from the lyric 'Beyond your darkness, I'm your light' from _All Night Long_ by Beyonce.

~

Daisy was already in the Director's office when Robbie entered, his serious gaze focused on her. There was some important announcement he wanted her present for and though Coulson assured her earlier it was good, she was scared it wouldn't be. And so to pass the time, and steer her mind from the butterflies in her stomach, she decided to regale him with stories from their wild space adventure. 

Except he’d been staring at her in horror after the first few minutes. 

Not paying it any attention, she continued, telling him about fighting in the pits and the Kreeplord, while Robbie seemed to only get more agitated.

“That asshole _sold_ you?” Robbie finally interrupted, clenching his jaw. 

Daisy, who was recounting her fight to the death with Sinara, was stunned.

Everyone had forgotten how she was handed over for money like an animal at market.

Now Robbie had returned weeks earlier, because of Coulson's deal with the Rider, and they'd been inseparable since, fighting together and comforting each other. And thankfully, he couldn't hear her racing heart when he got too close, or see her wistful glances when he wasn't looking. 

She trusted Robbie with her life, but not with her hidden pain.

“Deke only did it because he had no choice,” she hedged. “And May and Coulson got him good when they found out." She forced a smile. "Besides, I wasn’t thinking of everyone; just Simmons and saving the team and I…”

“There's always a choice." Robbie didn't mean to raise his voice. "And that was a bad one."

He looked at her incredulously as she fell silent.

"Selling you was wrong," Robbie said. How could she be so calm?

“ _Selling_ is what they did to Inhumans, Robbie, not just me,” Daisy watched as he got up and started pacing.

She didn’t think much about that early time in space. There was so much still to process, and her demons were fighting each other for her attention. No need to add her deepest fear into the mix. 

But here was Robbie, stirring it all up. 

~

Robbie sensed her change in mood and his steps faltered. Daisy was staring blankly at the floor, her dark hair shielding her face and he wanted to hold her so badly. She was so strong yet so fragile. He needed to take care of her the way she took care of everyone else. 

Except now he was making her upset.

He carefully walked over to her, seeing her growing unease, and not sure what was proper within their friendship. How could he comfort her? 

“Sorry for bringing up bad memories,” he soothed. “You’re safe now.” He raised his hand to touch her but dropped it.

She shrugged, avoiding his gaze, feeling self-conscious as a stray tear escaped. 

It wasn't just the bad memories at the Lighthouse, God knows those were a dime a dozen. It was a fear planted long ago, now growing and expanding, casting shadows on the slivers of light that she finally had let in. 

That everywhere she went, death followed.

Could she ever escape her destiny? 

And a vision of Jiaying assailed her. Her own mother, coolly and logically wanting her dead, loving hatred more than her only daughter. And wasn't she and Jiaying alike, wanting the best for Inhumans? Would she be a destroyer like her mother too? 

Daisy choked on a sob and before she could assure Robbie it was okay, don't worry, he was already kneeling, gathering her in a tight hug. 

And she clung to him, breathing in his scent, grateful for his touch. 

She had promised herself she wouldn’t fall apart anymore, it didn’t change anything, but as she nestled into Robbie, the crook of his neck made exactly for her, she wondered if she just needed to fall into someone. Into him. 

“Let it out,” he murmured, stroking her hair. “I’m here.” 

“You don’t want what I have locked up inside,” Daisy cried, but she held on tighter.

He turned her to face him, his cheek resting on hers, boundaries no longer existing. 

“Whatever worries you,” he spoke low. “Is my worry, too.” 

Daisy hugged Robbie and replayed his words, listened to the hum of the AC and voices outside chattering about conference calls and flights. Robbie smelled like leather and smoke and she wondered what he thought she smelled like. 

“My mom was a good person,” Daisy fought to form words, she could barely breathe. “And they captured her - tortured her- and she changed. I’m ...afraid I'll be just like her.” 

Robbie didn’t know anything about Daisy’s parents, and he didn’t know what to say, didn’t want to make it worse. 

On instinct, he pulled off his leather gloves, and linked their hands, wanting her to feel more of his skin. 

“You’re not your mom,” he offered tentatively. 

“We’re going down the same path,” Daisy confessed. “Turning into a monster, because of people like Deke. He _sold_ me Robbie, he turned me over like I wasn’t even a person. Maybe he’s right.” 

And in that moment, Robbie understood. She was afraid of succumbing to anger and it turning ugly. But burying the pain till it festered would be just as bad. 

He shifted them, and soon she was seated on his lap, comfortably nestled into his chest. 

“You are Daisy Johnson,” he spoke low in her ear. “You make yourself. No one else.” 

“Supposed that’s not true,” Daisy laid her head on his chest. “Suppose too many bad things are changing me.” 

“The things you do, the choices you make every day, that’s what matters.” Robbie spoke resolutely. Isn’t that what she taught him? And wasn’t he more of a monster on his best day than Daisy was on all of her bad ones combined? 

He turned her to face him, cupping her cheek, his fingers tracing away her tears, as he noted the new scars on her face. 

“Besides, I won’t let it happen,” Robbie said, firmly. 

“And how can you do that?” Daisy asked, lightly touching his hand with her own. Together, they wiped her tears and fixed her hair. 

“I’m staying. And if you’d have me…I’d like to be your partner?” Robbie asked shyly. “I was going to wait on Coulson so we could talk.”

“I’d love that,” Daisy murmured. Her cheeks and nose were splotchy and her eyes red-rimmed, but when her lips curved into a tiny brave smile, she was the most beautiful thing. 

Robbie rested his forehead on hers. “See. Little choices for good things.” 

“Hey, if you need a keeper, might as well be me.” Daisy smiled broader this time. “Your spontaneous combustion can come in handy.” 

“Can it now?” Robbie smiled back, knowing that while she joked to deflect, sometimes it was good to not keep pressing. 

“Yep. It’s cold as hell in space,” she returned, settling back on him, while he dropped a kiss on her hair. 

“Hell is the coldest place I’ve ever been,” Robbie said, stroking her back. 

“So hell froze over when you were there, huh?” she poked his side. “Sounds about right.” 

And that’s how Coulson and May found them, wrapped up in each other, teasing and talking and lovingly touching. 

“If this is what friends are doing now, I think May has been holding out on me,” Coulson announced, as he entered the office. Robbie and Daisy quickly untangled and stammered apologies, shrinking under May’s raised eyebrow. 

After a tongue in cheek lecture from about fraternizing at work, Coulson extended an official offer for Robbie to join S.H.I.E.L.D. He accepted, and Daisy chimed in that she couldn’t wait to start working with Robbie. 

“We can see that,” Coulson and May spoke at the same time, and she and Robbie looked shyly at each other. 

But why hide? 

And so Robbie slipped his hand in hers, and when she squeezed it reassuringly, he decided to lay his intentions in the open. 

“I promise I’ll take care of her with my life,” he told Phil and May, needing them to know that while Daisy could handle herself, he would always be her last line of defense. 

“I wouldn’t expect anything less,” May looked at him appraisingly. She was unconscious in the Framework and didn’t really know Robbie, but after he helped them defeat Aida and helped save Phil from that deal with the Rider…well she lobbied for him to be full time at S.H.I.E.L.D. And if Daisy’s smile was any indication, she’d support their romantic relationship too. 

“Daisy can take care of herself,” Melinda told him. “But _you_ take care of her.” 

“I promise,” he vowed, pulling Daisy closer. 

“Sure, just talk about me like I’m not here guys,” Daisy mock complained. 

“Well if you insist,” Coulson quipped, and Daisy laughed. 

Robbie wasn’t used to this camaraderie, and as he glanced at May’s somber gaze, he wondered if he and she had more in common than he thought. And when he and Daisy left Coulson’s office, he decided he could truly make a life here, for him and Gabe and Daisy. 

“Hey Robbie?” she asked, interrupting his thoughts. “Thank you for being here.” 

Robbie mulled over how to reply. 

He wanted to tell her that his hell was any place or time without her. That he’d never leave her again, and she was welcome to all parts of his life, for events large and small. That he understood what love was, because of her. 

But this wasn’t the time, not when she was dealing with so much, and was hurting so deeply. 

He kissed her hand as he led her to the Hell Charger. “My place is wherever you are.” 

“I’ll hold you to that,” Daisy smiled as he opened the car door for her. “If you hold me to making good choices.” 

Robbie stopped her as she was getting in, and pulled her close, till her mouth was a whisper away from his. 

“Holding on to each other sounds like a good plan.” His gaze flickered to her lips, and the sounds of passing cars and people talking faded away. 

Daisy grinned and leaned in, closing the distance. “You’d best remember I always have great plans, Reyes.” And she kissed him, savoring his taste and as he shyly kissed her back. 

It was gentle, like the morning sun as dawn broke, but when her tongue slipped against his, he devoured her like he needed air to breathe. And that’s when Daisy decided to choose love and choose Robbie. 

“Thank you for caring about my well-being,” she murmured against his lips. 

“I love you,” he breathed. “And I’ll show you that it’s more than words.” 

Daisy pulled him in for another kiss, whispering what she really wanted him to show her. He was more than happy to oblige. 

What happened to Daisy wasn’t okay, Robbie mused later that night, as she slept peacefully in his arms. 

She didn’t tell him that she loved him, but that wasn’t important. As long as they had each other, and worked together, love was more than words.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to my kind and helpful beta Zoe @thoughtsbubble on Tumblr, blacksatinpointeahoes on Ao3. Check her out!
> 
> I am @whistlingwindtree on Tumblr!  
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
